Johanna's Hunger Games
by Haulz
Summary: Le jour de la Moisson des 71èmes Hunger Games, les noms de vingt-quatre malheureux tributs sont tirés. Parmi eux figure celui de Johanna Mason.


**Note :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Suzanne Collins. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et m'excuse d'avance si ce texte comporte quelques incohérences. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout concorde avec les livres originels mais l'erreur est humaine.

 _\\!/_ Johanna est un peu OOC, dans cette fiction. Le caractère aigri et violent qu'elle a dans les livres est, selon moi, du à ses premiers jeux. Je pense que si on ne l'avait pas mise dans une arène, elle ne serait pas aussi imbuvable. Voilà pourquoi, dans cette fiction, Johanna n'est pas aussi violente que dans les livres de Suzanne Collins (même si elle n'est pas la matérialisation de la sympathie non plus). Mais évidemment, elle n'épargnera pas ses concurrents dans les jeux.

* * *

 _The Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

 **1** **. PUISSE LE SORT VOUS ÊTRE FAVORABLE**

La pluie qui s'abat dru sur l'entièreté mon district depuis ce matin connait une maigre accalmie, pour finir par s'assagir et n'être plus qu'une tombée de gouttelettes calme et enivrante. Mon nez est collé au carreau sale de la bicoque où je passe ma vie, et j'observe l'eau couler le long du verre fragile parsemé de terre. Je m'amuse à tracer des sillons de buée sur la fenêtre en l'embrassant presque de mes lèvres charnues, tandis que mes yeux louchent sur la traînée mouillée que forme la pluie. Cela fait deux heures que je suis dans cette position inconfortable, à observer le ciel nuageux se soumettre au cycle du temps. À faire glisser mon regard sur les quelques passants qui déambulent devant notre masure.

J'ai toujours aimé la pluie. C'est un phénomène passionnant qui concentre toutes mes pensées sur les gouttes qui tombent des nuages nébuleux pour se transformer en une vapeur trouble qui s'échappe dans l'air et qui embrume mon district. Dans ces moments, je m'évade et cesse de penser que je ne suis qu'une misérable adolescente enfermée dans un monde cruel où les enfants sont conditionnés à accueillir la mort sans honneur. Les années m'ont forgée à vouer une haine incommensurable au monde entier. Ma situation est ironique. Je déteste tant les gens pour leur aptitude au meurtre que je les assassinerais moi-même sans le moindre scrupule, si mon nom était tiré aujourd'hui.

Nous sommes le jour de la Moisson ; celui que redoutent tous les districts mais que le Capitole attend avec impatience. Eux, ces pauvres imbéciles congénitaux, je les déteste plus que quiconque d'autre. Ils se pensent originaux, avec leurs perruques scandaleuses, leurs manières pittoresques, leurs modes affreuses qui se renouvellent sans cesse. Les malheureux gens des districts sont d'une banalité affligeante comparés aux habitants du Capitole, mais ça n'est pas sans mérite.

C'est une pensée qui peut paraître vaniteuse, mais je n'ai pas peur que mon nom sorte de cette coupe en verre. Que puis-je craindre ? La mort, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une alternative qui m'inquiète. Si je dois mourir, ce sera rapidement et sans artifices. Je ne perdrai rien, sinon ma famille, mais je sais que ma perte leur sera bénéfique. Ils doivent se serrer la ceinture tous les mois et je ne les aide pas. Je ne me voile pas la face ; je suis une bouche en plus à nourrir. Une bouche de trop, peut-être. Je ne fais pas d'efforts pour aider ma famille à survivre, me contentant simplement d'avaler la victuaille qu'on m'offre quand l'occasion s'en présente et évitant dès que je le peux de travailler dans la forêt. Il est tout de même très rare que je parvienne à passer sous la vigilance des Pacificateurs, alors je passe quand même la plupart de mes journées dehors en poissant de sueur pendant que j'accomplis mon travail. Je déteste savoir que je m'accable d'une tâche physiquement compliquée et que le bois que j'ai rudement coupé s'en ira au Capitole pour satisfaire ses citoyens quémandeurs durant les longs soirs d'hiver. Je haïs que l'on me force à souffrir.

Il est évident que le travail des gens du district sept est un des plus éreintants. Depuis plusieurs semaines, mon bras tremble de manière incontrôlable dès que je dois soulever une hache. Mes muscles s'engourdissent sous les mouvements conséquents que je dois exécuter pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée ; attraper une hache, refermer mes mains sur le bois de mon instrument et couper des troncs d'arbre en faisant de larges mouvements avec mon membre supérieur droit. Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, j'arrête ma labeur et exécute quelques mouvements circulaires avec mon bras pour le soulager, mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose. De toute façon, je n'ai que dix-sept ans et j'ai bon espoir que la douleur se tarisse avec l'âge. Ma mère, par exemple, ne se plaint jamais, alors qu'à chaque fois que je suis à la maison je vocifère contre le Capitole et l'insulte pour les maux et l'ingratitude des tâches qu'il nous impose.

Je sais que ma mère va me reprocher de ne pas être venue travailler, aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne me dénoncera pas aux autorités, parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait et qu'elle en est incapable. Se débarrasser de moi l'allègerait considérablement, mais je serai majeure l'année prochaine. Je me demande souvent si elle me mettra à la porte, puisque cela deviendra son droit légal, ou si l'affection qu'elle me porte l'en empêchera. De toute façon, je culpabilise chaque jour de ne pas être plus impliquée dans les galères financières de mes parents. Je sais qu'un jour viendra où je prendrai la ferme résolution de les aider. Pour l'instant, je préfère laisser mon regard couler sur la pluie et envisager l'hypothèse que je m'en aille dans l'arène. Comme le font probablement tous les adolescents de chaque district. Aurai-je l'immense honneur de passer sur le grand écran pour distraire le Capitole ?

Si j'y vais, les chances ne seront pas de mon côté. Soyons honnêtes ; ce n'est pas à moi que les sponsors seront adressés. De toute façon, j'ai élaboré une stratégie dès que j'ai eu l'âge de douze ans, et elle n'a pas changé. La seule manière pour qu'on me laisse tranquille et que les carrières ne me pourchassent pas, c'est de faire croire à tout le monde que je passe mon temps à pleurnicher. Jouer la comédie pour qu'ils choisissent de ne pas se préoccuper de moi dans un premier temps, puis les tuer lorsque leur nombre aura considérablement diminué. Simple et efficace. Fatiguée, je secoue la tête et décide de quitter la pièce minuscule et vétuste qui me sert de chambre. Peu importe la façon dont je m'y prendrais, il n'est pas dit que mon nom sera tiré « au sort », même si le nombre considérable de _tesserae_ que j'ai pris ne joue pas en ma faveur. Sur vingt-huit bouts de papier est inscrit le nom de Johanna Mason, d'une écriture sûrement très propre et raffinée.

Ma jambe gauche, que j'avais négligemment glissée sous mon arrière-train, s'est endormie. Je fais claquer ma langue de mécontentement lorsque je ressens des picotements désagréables fourmiller dans ma jambe et je m'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour réussir à me mettre debout. Poussant un soupir agacé, je me mets à faire quelques contorsions bizarres jusqu'à ce que les fourmillements s'estompent et que je puisse à nouveau marcher sans risquer de m'affaler sur le sol. Il doit être aux alentours de dix heures, alors j'en déduis que mes parents vont bientôt rentrer des bois. La cérémonie de la Moisson commence à dix heures et demi, dans notre district. Personne ne peut se permettre d'être en retard lors d'un jour si important.

Je descends les escaliers maculés de poussière et l'entends grincer, mais je m'en fiche éperdument. Aussi loin que mes souvenirs puissent remonter, il a toujours grincé. Je ne m'en plains pas, même si le son sonne comme un tintement désagréable à mes oreilles ; nous sommes une des rares demeures à avoir deux étages, même s'il n'y a que ma chambre au deuxième. J'atterris dans le salon et décide de compenser mon absence au travail en préparant le dîner à la place de mes parents. Nous nous relayons pour la préparation du repas ; un jour c'est ma mère qui doit s'en charger, le suivant c'est mon père, et celui d'après c'est à mon tour. Aujourd'hui, cela devrait être à Karl, mon père, mais je décide de l'alléger de ce poids.

Tous les aliments comestibles que contient notre armoire le sont de justesse ; les carottes sont un peu verdâtres à quelques endroits et les boîtes de conserve de tomates et de champignons ont atteint leur date de péremption depuis quelques jours. Seul le riz semble correct, mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Nous avons l'habitude de nous nourrir d'aliments qui ne sont pas gastronomiques, mais nous sommes loin d'être la famille la plus pauvre de Panem. Les pénuries d'aliments ne sont pas vraiment courantes chez nous, et nous tendons à satisfaire tous nos besoins alimentaires, même s'il faut parfois faire beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires. En somme, nous ne vivons pas à l'article de la mort mais nous ne vivons pas dans le luxe non plus ; on se débrouille avec ce qu'on a. Je pose la casserole en métal sur le feu qui crépite et observe l'eau bouillir durant plusieurs secondes. Je ferai le reste lorsque je rentrerai de la Moisson - si je rentre, mais la possibilité que ce ne soit pas le cas me paraît soudainement improbable, comme chaque année.

Je décide de me lever pour faire couler l'eau froide dans notre vieille baignoire lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir sans ménagement. Je serre les dents en appréhendant les reproches de mes parents. Ils ne laisseront pas passer l'occasion pour me rappeler que les Pacificateurs auront tôt fait de sévir lorsqu'ils s'apercevront de mes escapades.

Le visage fatigué de ma mère apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle franchit sans me quitter des yeux. J'observe ses cernes creusées qui enlaidissent son visage, ses rides, ses cheveux d'un brun terne, sa mine réprobatrice, ses mains gercées de cicatrices et je me demande si je lui ressemble. On m'en fait souvent la remarque, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

— Johanna..., commence-t-elle en soupirant.

J'observe l'ombre de mon père se dessiner derrière la porte et je le vois entrer dans la maison sans m'accorder un regard. Il n'a pas envie d'assister à une énième scène de ménage entre Nel, ma mère, et moi, alors il s'éclipse dans la pièce voisine. Je relève mes yeux verts d'eau vers Nel et hausse les épaules.

— Tu as commencé à préparer le dîner, c'est déjà ça, remarque ma mère en s'adoucissant.

— Oui. Je vais faire couler l'eau.

Ma mère ne répond rien et je me rends dans notre salle de bain mièvre en maugréant contre mon père qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller s'isoler. Lui aussi, il devra revêtir ses habits du dimanche pour paraître distingué pendant la Moisson. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai horreur de devoir démêler les nœuds que contient ma touffe de cheveux ; c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je les ai coupés courts il y a une semaine. Désormais, ça me prend moins de temps de les entretenir.

Je pose ma main balafrée sur le robinet et le fais pivoter d'un geste brusque. L'eau commence difficilement à s'échapper du métal gris, en laissant des trainées glacées couler dans le bain. J'y trempe ma main et ne peux retenir un frisson sous la température glaciale du liquide transparent. Parfois, il nous arrive d'avoir de l'eau tiède ; mon père est toujours heureux quand c'est le cas et il laisse échapper que c'est un signe qui augure un avenir meilleur pour notre famille. Personnellement, je trouve ce genre de faux espoir ridicule ; on a juste un peu d'eau chaude une fois toutes les semaines, pas de quoi s'en sentir glorifié.

Sachant que la baignoire prendra plusieurs minutes pour se remplir, au vu de la lenteur avec laquelle l'eau se dérobe du robinet, je décide d'aller choisir ma tenue. Quoique de toute façon, il n'y a pas une panoplie de choix qui s'offre à moi ; la seule tenue qui fait « officielle » et qui se trouve dans mon armoire est une robe blanche. Je déteste porter des robes, parce que ça me gène ; je ne peux pas faire de mouvements amples à mon bon vouloir, je dois faire attention à ne pas trop dévoiler mes jambes - comme si j'étais quelqu'un de pudique -, je dois m'efforcer de paraître gracieuse pour que mon expression concorde avec ma tenue. Or, la grâce et la douceur ne sont pas des qualités que je possède. Vraiment pas.

Je hausse les épaules, sachant que je n'ai pas le choix, et tire violemment la robe de mon armoire. J'ai failli la déchirer ; ça aurait fait scandale, vu le prix qu'elle a coûté à mes parents. Elle est brodée de dentelles fines et réfléchies et n'a pas de bretelles. Je réalise que je la trouve vulgaire, mais je m'en fiche. Qu'est-ce que la vulgarité de cette robe nacrée comparée aux modes grandiloquentes du Capitole ? Je lance l'habit sur mon lit et retourne dans la salle de bain.

La baignoire est remplie de moitié. Je me dis que ça suffit et j'éteins le robinet. Je pousse la porte pour indiquer à mes parents de ne pas y entrer, je me dévêtis et me glisse dans l'eau froide en retenant une injure de s'échapper de ma bouche. Je ne suis pas excessivement crasse, et peu de morceaux de terre se délogent de mon corps, mais il est tout de même clair que je ne suis pas resplendissante de propreté, au vu de la teinte plus foncée que prend l'eau après que je me suis frottée quelques minutes. Je n'y prête pas d'attention particulière ; au district sept, l'hygiène corporelle est le cadet des soucis des habitants.

Sans ménagement, je plonge mon visage sous l'eau pour tremper mes cheveux. Je les masse d'abord lentement, comme on me l'a appris, puis plus vigoureusement pour espérer que mes pellicules s'en détachent. Finalement, je sors de l'eau, me sèche et m'époumone pour appeler ma mère afin qu'elle vienne se laver à son tour.

Je me rends dans ma chambre avec une serviette autour de mon corps, enfile ma robe et mes chaussures blanches en quatrième vitesse, jette un coup d'œil à ma pilosité un peu contraignante, décide que ce n'est pas un problème majeur, tente d'arranger mes cheveux indisciplinés sans rencontrer un très grand succès, puis retourne près de la fenêtre. La pluie a arrêté de couler ; au moins, nous ne serons pas trempés lors de la cérémonie de la Moisson, c'est un bon point. Il y a déjà quelques habitants qui sortent, propres et bien habillés, pour se rendre devant l'hôtel de justice où tout a été mis en place la matinée. Notre district est grand, alors il faudra qu'on se serre un peu pour que tout le monde puisse assister à la Moisson, mais ça devrait bien se passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes parents ont tous deux fini de se purger et ont revêtu leurs plus beaux vêtements. Ma mère a soudain l'air revigorée, comme si une deuxième vie lui avait été offerte ; elle resplendit, souriante. Je sais qu'elle aime se sentir belle et que la Moisson, bien que ce soit un événement cauchemardesque, est une des rares occasions où elle peut vraiment l'être.

— Bon, eh bien... on y va, nous annonce-t-elle, à mon père et à moi-même.

Je hoche la tête et nous sortons de notre petite maison sans rechigner. Nous sommes en marche pour découvrir le spectacle macabre des deux adolescents qui vont mourir dans les prochaines semaines. Les ruelles dépravées me soulèvent un haut le cœur tant la symbolique de cette cérémonie à laquelle nous nous rendons me répugne.

Lorsque que nous arrivons devant l'hôtel de justice, les Pacificateurs sont rangés par dizaines, tandis que les habitants du district sept s'entassent pour qu'on leur fasse une piqûre dans le bras. Je me mets dans la file des filles de mon âge, indifférente ; je n'ai pas peur des piqûres, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un minuscule mouchard qui s'enfonce dans la chair. J'ai connu pire. Lorsque c'est à mon tour, le Pacificateur me demande mon nom d'un ton froid et je lui réponds d'un ton sec, me retenant de lui cracher dessus. Il prend mon bras sans ménagement et enfonce l'aiguille dedans. Par pure haine, je le regarde dans les yeux sans sourciller jusqu'à ce qu'il me relâche pour que j'aille à la place qui m'est destinée.

Je reconnais les deux filles à côté de moi, même si leur prénom m'échappe. Lorsque j'allais encore à l'école, c'est-à-dire avant d'avoir eu mon seizième anniversaire, nous étions dans la même classe. Je n'ai jamais tissé de liens avec elles, ni avec aucun de mes camarades. Je ne leur offre même pas un sourire, même si elles font l'effort de m'adresser un regard bienveillant ; ça sent l'hypocrisie à plein nez. Je trépigne en poussant des soupirs agacés pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le maire du district, un vieil homme sexagénaire aux cheveux gris, se lève et s'avance sur l'estrade qui se tient devant nous.

Il entame alors un discours des plus ennuyeux. Je ne l'écoute pas, parce que je m'en fiche et que c'est le même chaque année. Il rappelle l'enfer des jours obscurs, comme pour nous dissuader davantage de nous rebeller alors que le Capitole nous tient en lasse et que le seul mot « rébellion » est punissable, puis il frotte un peu la manche des dirigeants de Panem. J'ai le regard fixé sur les deux autres personnes assises dans les fauteuils en retrait. L'un, Blight, ancien vainqueur de notre district, sera le mentor des deux heureux élus. L'autre, Solenia, une femme aux cheveux blonds et roux, aux tatouages brodés sur l'ensemble de son corps, a un sourire refait et une mine si peu naturelle que j'en vomirais.

Après d'intenses minutes de papotages inutiles, le maire se rassoit enfin et laisse sa place à Solenia qui se lève à son tour en adressant un sourire éclatant à la foule. Qui lui répond par un silence gênant.

— Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !, commence-t-elle de sa voix sucrée.

Je me demande si les voix peuvent être modifiées, avec la technologie du Capitole, tant celle-ci paraît fausse. Si c'est le cas, alors c'est qu'ils ont vraiment touché le fond. D'un pas vif, elle s'approche d'une boule en cristal qui comporte le nom de toutes les adolescentes de ce district. Elle touille un peu, en sort un papier, qu'elle déplie difficilement à cause de ses ongles beaucoup trop longs.

— Johanna Mason, récite-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

La fille qui se tient à ma gauche me regarde d'un air interloqué. En ce moment, je me dis que je devrai tuer des gens ; et ça m'est absolument égal. Je sais manier une hache avec habileté, et il y a longtemps que tous mes remords se sont envolés. Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait. Mais ma stratégie consiste d'abord à ce que les traqueurs me laissent tranquilles, en paix, jusqu'à ce que je les assassine à mon tour. Et pour que cette stratégie fonctionne, je dois la mettre en place dès maintenant.

Me retenant de sourire sardoniquement, je me compose un visage attristé et explose en larmes. Je me mets à trembler, regarde ma mère et mon père, je hurle. Des Pacificateurs viennent pour m'emmener sur l'estrade de force, mais je résiste en redoublant de sanglots amers.

— NON ! NON, JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Portez-vous volontaires, s'il vous plaît.. LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE, dis-je en me débattant. ANNULEZ LES JEUX, JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR, JE NE..

L'un des Pacificateurs m'enfonce son poing dans les côtes et c'est tout juste si je ne me retourne pas pour le gifler ; mais il faut que je me canalise, si je veux passer pour une faible. Et les faibles, ça craint les autorités. Alors je baisse la tête et me contente de pleurer à chaudes larmes pendant que Solenia prononce les mots d'usure sans me porter beaucoup d'attention. Elle s'avance vers la deuxième boule en cristal, celle des garçons et procède au même manège que précédemment.

— Liam Fraw !

Je vois un petit garçon, qui doit avoir treize ans tout au plus, briser les rangs. Il a l'air perdu, mais il fait moins pitié que moi. Je suppose qu'il ne réalise pas encore ce qui lui arrive. Je ressens une pointe d'amertume à l'idée qu'un enfant si jeune va mourir, mais tant pis. Le sort ne lui a pas été favorable, que voulez-vous ? Il mourra, parce que son nom a été tiré au sort et que je gagnerai.

Solenia requiert quelques applaudissements, et elle en obtient. Ils sont peu nourris, cependant, mais c'est comme ça chaque année, alors elle ne s'en formalise pas. Le maire se met à lire le traité de la Trahison de sa voix rauque. Encore une fois, je ne l'écoute pas, trop occupée à mettre au point ma stratégie.

Lorsqu'il a fini, je suis d'aplomb à reprendre mes plaintes déchirantes de plus belle, et je m'efforce donc de faire couler des larmes chaudes le long de ma joue. Cependant, juste avant de m'en aller vers l'hôtel de justice pour avoir une dernière conversation avec mes proches, j'adresse un clin d'œil provocateur en direction de Solenia, qui pousse un hoquet de surprise.

* * *

 _À Emeline. Pour le penguin._


End file.
